Silentium
by bellereve
Summary: Lana watched the retreating back of the man she was determined to help, no matter the hours or the energy… because now they had a connection beyond patient and doctor. Something that couldn‘t be explained with words. AU
1. prologue

**Prologue**

_"Goooood morning, Metropolis. The time is now six o'clock, and it's already turning out to be a beautiful Wednesday morning..."_

Lana grumbled from under her sheets. Twenty-seven years of age, and she still wasn't used to these early mornings. She flipped onto her back and kicked the covers off to the end of the bed. Maybe she could take the day off…go on that much-needed vacation.

_"And here's some music to start off the working day. This is for you Phantom Planet fans..."_

She sighed and pushed her stiff body off the bed. Who was she kidding? Even if she could take the day off, she wouldn't. She had people to help and appointments to keep. Her job was her life, and the life of a psychiatrist wasn't easy.

It was paying off, however. Only after a few short years, Lana Lang had become known as one of the best in the state, and she couldn't risk losing her reputation now. She was on her way up.

_I could tell from the minute I woke up  
It was gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day.  
Rise and shine rub the sleep out of my eyes  
And try to tell myself I can't go back to bed  
It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day._

Lana turned the volume dial up on the radio before shuffling her way across the floor to the bathroom. Three more days she told herself. Just three days until the weekend. It seemed lately that all she lived for was a break from work.

It never used to be like this. She used to love waking up in the morning and making her way downtown to her comfy office on the corner. Over the years that ten block commute grew longer and longer every passing day. She never walked to work anymore but instead, opted to take the bus.

_Even though the sun is shining down on me and I should feel about as happy as can be  
I just got here and I already want to leave  
It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day  
It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day  
It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day._

The steam from her shower wafted across the tile floor as she stepped out and turned the water off. Now with her robe on and her hair in a towel, the young psychiatrist stood in front of her mirror, makeup in hand.

After getting dressed, her growling stomach led her to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Lana picked up a yogurt and a spoon from an adjacent drawer. She leaned up against the kitchen counter and finished her breakfast while listening to the calming music drifting out from her bedroom.

_Everybody knows that somethin's wrong  
But nobody knows what's going on  
We all sing the same old song  
When you want it all to go away  
It's shaping up to be a lonely day_

Lana made herself some coffee for the road. It smelled wonderful and for the first time that morning, Lana let a small smile grace her lips. She made her way over to the balcony with her steaming mug and looked down upon the city.

The view was the reason she had bought the apartment. Not that she ever truly had time to admire such things like sunsets and midnight skies. Such trivial and ephemeral things…

When she was little, her aunt used to take her to the countryside every once in a while. A weekend they had all to themselves. It was a time that she would forever cherish.

By the end of the day though, Lana knew where she belonged. She looked down once more upon the movement of the fast-paced city life. Metropolis was her home, and everything that she valued was here.

_"That was 'Lonely Day' by Phantom Planet and once again, you are listening to Metro Star on 99.9. And now onto the daily news…"_

Lana looked down at her watch. Quarter of seven. Sighing to herself, she made her way back inside, leaving the balcony doors swinging open behind her.

Grabbing her shoulder bag and folding the newspaper under her arm, she looked around her apartment once more. And closed the door on her way out.

_"Today, the talk of the town is centered around the reclusive founder and C.E.O. of Swann Communications. Apparently, late last night the billionaire left his New York City mansion after years of isolation and arrived in Metropolis early this morning for what is as of now unknown reasons…"_


	2. chapter one

**Chapter One**

"Maybe he's here looking for a wife."

"In Metropolis?" Jenny shook her head at her coworker before returning her attention to the paperwork before her. "I doubt it."

Cheryl giggled. "You never know."

"Who's looking for a wife?" Lana walked past the front desk and to her makeshift mailbox. She narrowed her eyes playfully and tried to suppress a giggle herself. "You guys wouldn't be holding out on me, would you?"

If anyone ever wanted the day's scoop, all they had to do is stop by the city's renown psychiatric office. That's where Gossip Queen Cheryl Cross could be found, working as one of Dr. Lang's secretaries.

"Girl, please don't tell me you haven't heard." Jumping up from her swivel chair, Cheryl tailed Lana into her office, an expectant look upon her countenance.

Jenny quietly made her way past Cheryl in the doorway to pass the young psychiatrist today's schedule. Respectful and a little shy, Jenny Pryce was like the protective mother of the three; the counterpart to Cheryl's independent, easygoing nature.

"Swann?" Pausing, as if waiting to strike a chord but missing, Cheryl continued, "Dr. Virgil Swann of Swann Communications…He's in town."

Lana tossed _The Daily Planet_ on her desk along with her keys before exchanging a glance with Jenny. "I've heard of him. I thought he lived in New York."

Her eyes sparkling with excitement, Cheryl spilled the juicy news of the day, " He does. That's why his visit is such a mystery. Everyone is talking about it! I mean, the guy hasn't left his home in years, and then all of a sudden he just jumps on an airplane for an impulsive sojourn to our fair city? I don't buy it. He's got a reason."

"Like finding a wife?" Jenny giggled and poked Cheryl in the side.

"Scoff all you want. The guy's probably getting up there in his years. Guess he figures it's about time he makes a love connection." Cheryl waggled her eyebrows at the two. "And speaking of love connections, Lana…You won't believe what arrived this morning via carrier." She popped her gum while leaning against the door frame, that ever present smirk lingering on her face.

"Oh really?" Lana settled her shoulder bag next to her chair and dropped her pile of mail on the desk, sharing a smile with Jenny. "What's that?"

Cheryl held up a finger and darted out the office a second before reappearing with a large bouquet of assorted flowers and a large grin. "Ta da!"

Lana stood from her desk to admire the beautiful gift. "Who sent them?" she inquired.

"Um…" Cheryl plucked a small card hidden within the pedals and handed it to her boss. "Here."

Lana unfolded the note to handwriting she knew very well. "Aw…it's from Derek."

"Derek…you mean your boyfriend Derek?" Cheryl placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "The boyfriend I have yet to meet? That Derek?"

Lana smiled sheepishly before answering, "The one and only."

Jenny snatched the card from Lana's slender fingers and held it under her glasses. "'Can't wait to see you. It's felt like an eternity.'" Jenny looked up from the card to her friend. "How long has he been gone?"

Lana sighed and ran her hand across the lilacs, leaning down to breath in the scent. "Three days."

Cheryl swallowed her gum, "Three days!?" Lana nodded.

Cheryl grabbed the small love note from Jenny and continued reading, "'Meet me at seven this Friday. You know where…'" Cheryl huffed. "How come you always get the good ones? I always get stuck with the drug addicts and psycho stalkers."

Lana chuckled at the petite blond, "Believe me. I've definitely had my share of those too."

"Well," Cheryl tossed the note onto Lana's desk and then crossed her arms, "This Derek sounds like a keeper."

Lana's face suddenly fell, and she looked down sadly at pink card in front of her eyes. "Yea…a keeper."

Her boss' frown was not lost on Jenny, she hooked her hand around Cheryl's arm and steered her out to the front desk. "We better get back to work…lots to do."

Lana looked up for a moment to catch Jenny's reassuring glance. After taking a deep breath, the young psychiatrist unfolded her newspaper to catch up with the world before her first appointment arrived.

That evening, Lana opened her apartment door to find the Dynamic Duo watching Kate and Leopold on the plasma screen while pigging out on her popcorn stash - good ole Chloe and Lois.

Chloe was the first to tear her eyes away from Hugh Jackman and acknowledge her friend. "Hey, Lana. How was work?"

Lana shook her head and dropped all her stuff on the counter.

Chloe frowned and muted the movie, "That bad, huh?"

Trudging over to her sofa, Lana Lang stepped over Lois' propped up feet and just collapsed between her best friends.

"Lana - "

"It's nothing I can't handle." Lana sighed and sat up straight, stealing a sip of Chloe's dr. pepper.

Rolling her eyes, Lois placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and turned to face her friend. "Look Lana, we both know you're tough but, no offense, you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks, Lois." Lana fiddled with a napkin corner and looked around the room. The fan, the television, anywhere but at her two best friends. "It's just been a hectic week…hectic month is more like it."

"How about a weekend getaway?" Chloe offered, munching on some junk food. "We haven't left the city in a while."

"I'm already behind schedule. Just too much to do." Lana shrugged and sighed once more.

Lois gathered up the popcorn bowl and their empty cans of soda, bringing them to the sink. "You've been working yourself too hard, Lana. You really do need a break. Cut back some appointments or whatever."

Looking back at her cousin, Chloe scrunched her eyebrows, "Can psychiatrists even do that? I mean, aren't these sessions keeping the mentally unstable from toppling over the brink of insanity."

"And you," Lana chuckled, swatting the giggling body beside her with the television guide, "have been reading too much fiction. My patients aren't that bad. They just got some issues to work out."

"You say that now," Lois winked at her cousin, "but without the marvelous Dr. Lana Lang, who knows where these people would be? Lost, plain lost."

Lana rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air dramatically, "Fine! Fine, I give. I'll check with some of my patients next week to see if with we can cut back on some of the sessions. I do, after all, have some people in my office every day."

"Oh, Lana! You wouldn't happen to have some hottie stashed away, stopping by every day to work out his _issues_." Lois nudged Lana in the ribs, smirking.

Lana grabbed a pillow and smacked Lois in the face, laughing the whole time. Lois feigned hurt. "Serves you right."

Chloe smiled at the two, shaking her head. Pulling out the disk, she flipped back to cable, which was still on mute. The news was on, and plastered across the screen was the headline "Swann visits Metropolis!"

"Swann this, and Swann that. It's like the only thing the city can talk about." Lana made a frustrated sound. "It's not like they have any real information anyway. I mean, it's all speculation and rumor as to why Swann is here. He could very well just be passing through!"

Chloe and Lois looked at each other.

"What? What was that look?" Lana waited, her eyes darting between the two.

"Well," Lois began, delicately, "We might know something. I mean, being reporters and all." The smirk was back.

"Haha, very funny. Now spill." Lana jumped on the couch and crossed her legs, hugging a pillow close to her chest as if anticipating story time.

Chloe leaned up against the kitchen counter, looking up to the ceiling as if the answers were up there. "Now, we don't have a lot -"

"Gah! Then just tell me what you got!" Lana was practically squeezing that poor pillow to death.

"All right," Chloe held in a giggle, "All right, we are able to confirm that last night Dr. Swann left his mansion helipad alone. He was supposed to arrive around three this morning unannounced and under the cover of night."

"This is the part where everything gets hazy," Lois chipped in, resting her elbows on the counter by her cousin. "The jet was late. Apparently, it took a little detour about an hour off it's route. The reports say that two passengers disembarked that morning."

"Swann must have picked someone up on his way over." Chloe tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "We just don't know who yet."

Lana nodded and digested the new information. "Got it. Well, if you find out anything else…"

"Don't worry," Lois chuckled. "We'll call you."

Just then, Chloe's beeper went off, making the reporter jump. "Oh, sorry, Lana. Duty calls." She rushed around the apartment, gathering her belongings. "We'll talk more this weekend." Grabbing her jacket and throwing it over her shoulder, she had to practically drag Lois out of the apartment.

"Bye Lana! Be good!" Lois winked and slammed the door behind her.

Lana looked around the now-empty room and her smile fell once more. She never liked living alone, especially at night.

She picked up her stack of mail on her way to the bedroom. Might as well crash early. She kicked off her heels while shuffling through the letters. Junk. Junk. Taxes. Junk. Taxes. Junk…

Lana squinted, trying to make out what was plainly in front of her eyes. She blinked and rubbed her temples before looking down one more time. It was still there…In her hands was an envelope addressed to her, and in the upper left hand corner, although unbelievable, was the official Swann Communications logo.


	3. chapter two

**Chapter Two**

Five… Six… Seven…

The numbers on the elevator rose with each passing floor. Lana shifted from one foot to the other and then back. She grasped the now-crumpled letter tightly in her hand, having already read it fat least a dozen times. Just to make sure.

Ten…Eleven…Twelve…

Ding! The sliding doors opened, revealing a very modern, oval room. Lana hesitated. It wasn't too late. She could just turn around right now. No one would be the wiser. In the middle of her contemplating, a woman Lana hadn't noticed looked up from her desk and over at the new arrival.

"Ma'am?" Lana's head shot straight up, her eyes wide. After mentally calming herself down a bit, she quietly and quickly made her way over to the smiling secretary.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Swann." Lana tucked a stray lock behind her ear and handed the lady her letter bashfully, regretting the damage she'd done to it.

The secretary scanned the piece of paper before giving the young woman a warm smile. "Please sit down. I'll tell him you're here." She gestured to the green arm chair before picking up the phone receiver to notify her boss.

Lana sat as instructed, her hands laying gently in her lap. Glancing over at the doors, she let out a long breath and tried not to fidget with the hem of her dress. She was nervous as hell. The man was a legend. How could she not be nervous?

She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. What did the Man of Tomorrow possibly need to talk to her about? How his faithful dog's death traumatized his very being? Doubtful.

No matter the cause, Lana had her own reasons for showing up here today. She really took her conversation with Chloe and Lois last night to heart. Sure, she'd cut back on the work hours if she could. And sure, she'd take that much-needed vacation she had promised herself months ago. Just not yet.

Long before Lana even thought of a career in psychology, her aunt had planned out her life for her. She'd graduate early and go through med school to become the family's first doctor. Nell practically glowed when she shared her hopes and dreams with her eight year old niece. In a big way, Nell was the reason Lana had made it this far.

Ever since she was old enough to be in school, Aunt Nell, a.k.a. the Drill Sergeant, had a big influence on Lana's education. At age fifteen, Lana Lang had graduated high school with the highest honors, and three years later, maxima cum laude with a diploma from Met U. Lana caved and went to medical school, but becoming a surgeon is where she drew the line. Blood made her queasy.

She wouldn't let her hard work go to waste, however, so instead, she opted for the life as a psychiatrist. She had always been the sympathetic ear. The shoulder to cry on.

_'Might as well get paid for it.'_

Peering over at the clock, Lana's tension mounted. Ten minutes and still nothing. It felt like hours to her, waiting in that immaculate room, the silence only broken periodically by the secretary's typing. She twirled a strand of her hair with a manicured finger, a habit she picked up years ago.

Lana was so far off in her own world that when the intercom buzzed, it startled her, making her jump out of the chair and to attention. "Send her in, Grace." The secretary turned to the young woman and motioned for her to come forward.

Lana's shaky legs carried her across the floor to where Grace stood patiently. The secretary gave her an encouraging smile and then opened the double doors. Lana walked past, watching the doors close behind her.

Another oval room except this time much larger with windows spanning an entire half of the room, sending Lana into awe. At the far corner of the room stood a gigantic desk. Behind it sat the reason she was here, considering her carefully.

_'Just walk, Lana. One foot in front of the other.'_

She gulped, and moved toward the man watching her every move with those penetrating eyes. She felt like she was being interviewed yet no words were spoken. She forced a nervous smile and held out her hand.

"Good morning, sir. It's a real honor to meet you." He gave her a kind smile, and stared at her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lang, but I'm afraid I can't shake your hand."

"Oh." Lana looked down briefly before raising her eyes back to the man before her, a bit hurt.

Dr. Swann chuckled and continued, "I can't because I'm paralyzed from the chest down."

It was only then that Lana noticed for the first time the tubes and medical equipment lining the unique chair he was sitting in. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know." She drew her hand back and took a seat.

_'How did I not know!? I don't remember hearing anything about one of the world's most powerful men being confined to wheelchair…'_

"And you wouldn't, if you hadn't come here today." Lana must have given him a confused look so he elaborated, "The limited people who know are sufficiently compensated to keep their mouths shut. My condition has no effect on my business or how I do my business. My accident didn't change a thing."

Lana didn't push the matter so instead, nodded her head and answered, "I understand, sir."

Swann's voice slowed down, making sure the young psychiatrist heard every word coming out of his mouth. "My condition has nothing to do with the reason I called you here today."

It was unnecessary really, Lana was already on full alert, keenly interested in that very reason that had kept her up all night, pondering away.

Swann took a deep breath, "I have a job for you. Someone very close to me…He needs your help."

Lana didn't hesitate. "Who?"

"My son…" Swann's eyes locked eyes with the young woman before him. "Adopted, of course. I've been watching over him for years now, watching him move from foster home to foster home. I just made my guardianship legitimate the other day."

Lana mentally filed that information away. "What's his diagnosis?"

Swann took another deep breath, as if it was painful to speak of. "His condition has never been officially diagnosed, but it speaks for itself." Swann tilted his head. "Or the lack thereof."

Lana blinked, "Mute?"

Swann nodded, turning his gaze to the city just outside his window. "Hasn't spoken a word since his mother died in a car crash when he was twelve."

The young psychiatrist put the pieces together. "And you contacted me because I specialize in selective mutism."

"Don't forget your impressive reputation and that _astounding_ success rate. I couldn't see anyone else helping my son better than you."

Lana narrowed her eyes at the scientist. "You flatter me… Why?"

"Smart girl." She could hear the amusement in his voice. "I understand that you only work weekdays."

Her brow knitted in confusion. "I do."

"Would you consider an exception? Say Saturdays at this address?" His eyes darted to a card on the desk.

"Sounds perfect." Lana picked up the piece of paper and stuck it in her purse before standing up. "You know, all you had to do was ask."

Swann smiled up at her and chuckled, "I'll remember that."

As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, her future employer called out, "Dr. Lang?"

"Sir?"

"I'm not stupid. I realize that in our world today, a secret won't stay a secret for long. But other than the adoption and the fact that my son is a client of yours, I hope everything we discussed here and in the future will remain between us."

He watched her face for any sign of deceit and was glad to find none in her answer. "You don't have to worry, Dr. Swann. I take my doctor-patient confidentiality very seriously."

Swann sent her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"No," Lana returned the smile, "Thank you."

"Name?"

"Lana Lang."

The maitre'd looked up from his reservation list. "Ah, Ms. Lang. Welcome back. Will you be dining alone tonight?"

Lana shook her head and rearranged her shawl on her shoulders. "I'm meeting Derek. Has he arrived yet?"

Scanning the seating chart, the man nodded his head. "Yes, he has. Please follow Karen, and she'll show you to your seat."

"Thank you, Joseph." She flashed him a smile before falling into step behind the waitress with her menu.

Advancing into the main dining room, Lana took in the atmosphere around her. There were bustling tables and chandlers hanging beautifully from the ceiling, boisterous laughter filled the air among delicious aromas.

Lorenzo's…It had been awhile since she last ate here.

_'Too long.'_

Derek had taken her here for their first date. That night had consisted of a candlelight dinner and non-stop laughter. She smiled at the memory.

Their booth came into view as they progressed further into the restaurant. A tall figure with dirty blond hair sat with his back to the entrance.

_'Derek...'_

It was as if he could sense her presence. She hadn't even reached the table when he turned around, greeting her with a luminous smile. He stood and enveloped Lana in a hug.

"Lana!" He tightened his grip before kissing her briefly on the cheek. "I missed you."

Finally letting her go, Lana stepped back and looked up into his sparkling, mocha colored eyes. "I missed you too."

The couple took their seats, never breaking eye contact or their smiles. The waitress placed Lana's menu in front of her and left without a word. Neither of them noticed.

"So," Lana started, "How'd the trip go?"

Derek shook his head and laughed. "Do we have to talk about work? I haven't seen you in so long." He picked up Lana's hand and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"Well then," Lana squeezed his hand and winked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You. Me. The possibility of us living together." He gave a hopeless grin, already knowing the answer.

Lana's smile flickered, and she gently let go of her boyfriend's hand. "Derek…We've already discussed this. I really don't think we should. I mean, it's so soon -"

"Lana, we've been together for over a year. I don't think we're rushing." Gah, such persistence. Usually she loved that about him.

"I don't think we're ready." She massaged her forehead, knowing the headache would come soon after.

Derek paused for a second, watching her reaction before deciding to back down.

A middle-aged waiter appeared before their table. "Hello. My name is Sam, and I'll be your server this evening. Would you like something to drink before I take your order?"

Lana was still rubbing her temples. "Something strong," she murmured.

Derek ordered for her and waited until the waiter brought them their drinks before breaking the bad news. Too bad it was so blunt. "I'm leaving next week for another trip."

Lana gave an exasperated sigh. "Already? You _just_ got back."

Her boyfriend nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's not my fault. It's my -"

Lana cut him off. "Your job, I know." She swirled the ice around in her water, listening to it clink softly against the glass.

Derek frowned. "You're mad at me."

Lana shook her head and sat up straight, grabbing the menu and opening it in front of her. "No. No, I'm not. Let's just eat."

Lana quietly closed her apartment door and dropped her keys on the kitchen counter.

_'Such a long day.'_

She shrugged off her coat and hung it up before padding across the tile to the balcony. She folded her arms and leaned against the railing, watching her boyfriend's taillights disappear down the street.

Wiping the lone tear from her cheek, Lana lifted her head to the stars and prayed for an angel.


	4. chapter three

**Chapter Three**

"Lana…Laaana…"

The brunette groaned and stuffed her head further under her pillow. Chloe chuckled and plucked at the edge of the pillow clutched between her best friend's fingers.

"Go away!" whined a muffled voice.

"Aw, come on, Lana." The blonde grinned mischievously before she sing-songed, "I got a surprise for you…"

Slowly, one half-lidded eye made its appearance, eyeing Chloe skeptically. "This better be good." Lana lazily sat up in her bed and crossed her legs, waiting for the reporter to continue.

"Well," Chloe began, "I know we've all been having a rough time lately. Some of us more than others." She gave her friend a pointed look. "So I thought we could take that little weekend vacation." Chloe noticed Lana about to cut in so she beat her to it.

"Don't worry, I got the weekend off from work, and you only work weekdays. As for where? Wherever you want as long as it's outside the city. We could just hop in my bug and go on a road trip if you really wanted to."

Lana listened to her best friend ramble on with a smile on her face, grateful that she had such caring friends in her life.

The blonde snapped the psychiatrist out of her daze. "Lana? You really need this break -"

"Chloe."

"- You've been working yourself too hard -"

"Chloe…"

"- Pretty soon you'll be the one needing a psychi -"

"Chloe!" The reporter closed her mouth and gave Lana her full attention. "What time do you want to leave?"

Chloe blinked for a second, narrowing her eyes at the brunette sitting next to her. "You'll go? Seriously?"

Lana smiled and nodded her head reassuringly. "I'll go."

Chloe's face suddenly broke into a gleaming grin. "Yesss!" She enveloped her friend in a big hug. "Well, first you have to pack, and then I thought we - '

"Oh, no!" Lana slapped her forehead. "I can't. I'm sorry, Chloe, but I can't go with you this weekend."

The reporter's mouth dropped. "What? Why!? You just said - "

"I know, I know. I forgot that I had an appointment today." The psychiatrist dragged herself out of bed before glancing at the clock. _'Eleven-fifteen… Shit.'_ Lana kicked into high gear and started darting all over the room, gathering random pieces of clothing. She couldn't be late.

"Lana? Her friend huffed, "It's Saturday! And last time I checked, you don't work Saturdays."

The young psychiatrist dressed as quickly as possible before dashing into the kitchen and by Chloe who was fuming at the doorway. _'Thank goodness I took my shower last night or I really would have been late.'_ Lana started the coffee pot before taking a travel mug out of the cabinet. _'I'm already cutting it close as it is...'_

Chloe stood at the sink, tapping her toe and watching her best friend run frantically around her apartment. If it had been any other situation, Chloe might have laughed at the scene before her. But this was serious.

"Lana, I'm waiting for an explanation. A good one." The blonde crossed her arms, a determined look settling across her face.

Lana sighed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, waiting for her morning dose of caffeine to be ready. "This case is special."

The reporter shook her head sadly. "Lana, you promised Lois and me that you would start cutting back on work, and here I find you scheduling more!"

The brunette finished filling her blue mug before turning to face her best friend. "I swear that when I get back to work on Monday, I'll start cutting back on the hours, but today is an exception. I ihave/i to do this."

Chloe saw how important this appointment was to her so she let it slide and calmed down. "What's so special about this one, Lana?" It must be something big.

Lana scooped up her keys, hot coffee in hand. "Later. I promise we'll talk later." And then she was gone.

The blonde let out a long breath before grabbing a mug for herself. "I'll hold you to that…"

Lana looked down at the card in her hand. Then back up to the building before her. It was more of a warehouse really; there were no windows, no color besides the rusty gray of the walls, and no sign of life. _'How creepy…'_

The young psychiatrist rechecked her card once again and then blinked. _'Is this the right place?'_ The metal numbers above the entrance door confirmed that.

The street was deserted so she decided to go inside and ask if someone could point her in the right direction. Lana shrugged and adjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder before stepping through the front doors.

The brunette's eyes widened. This couldn't be the same building. Everything looked brand new!

The room Lana entered was stylishly furnished, giving off the feeling of a waiting area one would find at a large office building. It was welcoming yet at the same time, cold and impersonal. It was a feeling Lana couldn't shake or explain.

The only relief she got from the white, immaculate surroundings came in the form of the Swann Communications logo that stood proudly above the front desk. _'At least I'm in the right place.'_

Lana took a deep breath and stepped toward the empty desk. She craned her head to get a peak behind the counter and into the back room. No one was there. "Hello?" she called out softly.

The young psychiatrist heard a distinct click to her right. There stood a large steel door with a security device stationed to its side, a small green light blinking upon the box.

Lana checked to make sure there was no one else in the room before she approached the door cautiously. Feeling the handle give way, she pushed down and forward, opening the heavy door to reveal none other than Dr. Virgil Swann himself.

"Dr. Lang…" He barely nodded his head.

"Dr. Swann." The scientist had a stern look plastered across his features, a look that worried Lana greatly.

Then his face suddenly broke out into a kind grin that lightened the room. He playfully teased the tense woman, "You're late."

Lana sighed with relief and finally relaxed for the first time that morning. The billionaire's wheelchair spun on its axis a full three-sixty and started down the hall, the brunette scurrying behind him. "I'm sorry, Sir. It will never happen again."

Swann never answered. Lana wouldn't have noticed anyway if he had for she was far too engrossed in her present thoughts.

The hallway too was a bright white and spotless. The doors that the brunette did encounter were few and far between. Not to mention each required a clearance code to gain access. It seemed just as strange as the outside.

At the end of the seemingly endless hall, Lana noted an unusual door with top notch security. The young psychiatrist's attention was drawn almost automatically to that one door, but Swann and herself turned into a room before she got a better look.

The newest room was another office much like the one she had visited at Swann Communications days before. In her professional opinion, however, this office didn't have a very good atmosphere for her session with this new patient or any patient in fact.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It seemed like every room and aspect of this building had, for lack of a better word…an alien sense to it. It lacked that personal touch.

The brunette scanned the room while following the scientist to a seating area in the center of the room. Taking a seat on one of the couches, the young psychiatrist placed her should bag on the table before her and pulled from it a notepad and some paperwork. "Now, Dr. Swann, if you could just fill out - "

"Done."

Lana blinked. "Pardon?"

"You patient paperwork is done. It's in the file." The billionaire smirked as if daring her to ask 'how?' She thought better of it. Lana didn't even need the answer. There was no doubt in her mind on how powerful the man sitting in front of her was; it was common knowledge.

"Now, Dr. Lang," Swann smiled in victory and turned his wheelchair toward the door, "if you have no further questions, then I would like to get this session started."

Lana nodded to no one in particular, responding simply with, "Send him in." The brunette heard the door close behind the leaving scientist.

With a deep sigh, she picked up a folder off the table and flipped through the information papers. The young psychiatrist's brow knitted together as she realized that several questions were left unanswered and many blanks untouched.

_'Just the basics…nothing what-so-ever about his past.'_ Lana's eyes focused on her patient's name._ 'Kal…Kal Swann.'_

A sudden click of the door startled the brunette, and she jumped to her feet. But after spinning around to greet her new patient, she found… nothing.

Lana didn't see anyone else in the room. She moved past the couch to investigate further. _'I could have sworn that I heard the door shut.'_ She shrugged and passed it off as a hallucination, turning to take a seat once more.

That's when she walked face first into a brick wall. Or at least, that's what she thought it was. Lana lifted her head to the living Greek statue before her. The man was… breathtaking.

The brunette couldn't really describe how she felt in his presence. The tall figure was muscular yet lean with long dark locks that barely grazed his deep hazel eyes. The only assurance that this man was indeed a living being instead of a statue was the steady up and down rhythm of his chest. _'He breathes…'_

The young psychiatrist thought he was in all sense of the word… perfect. After what seemed like hours to Lana which was in actuality only seconds, she gulped and stuck out her small hand professionally.

"Hi," she squeaked. "I'm Dr. Lana Lang." She gave him a dazzling smile, but after a moment of nothing, she continued, "…the psychiatrist."

The handsome man gave no reaction. Not even a blink. The brunette started to bite her lip, just like she did every other time to she felt uncomfortable. "And you would be…?"

Still nothing but vacant staring. The smile slowly slipped off Lana's face. Suddenly, her petite frame froze as if struck by something. Instead, something had occurred to her. She opened the paperwork file once more, skipping to the section she needed. And meeting those void orbs confirmed her suspicions. _'Age…twenty-seven. He's as old as me.'_

Lana took a deep breath and plopped down on the sofa. This man was not what she had expected. She imagined spending the day trying to get a little kid to open up. Not a full grown man!

The whole situation was weird. Of course, mutism in adults was not unheard of, but to this degree, very rare. Being adopted at twenty-seven was another anomaly. Then again, the rich were never really considered normal in the first place. Being different kind of came with the territory.

Lana looked up from her notes to find the once statuesque man now sitting on the chair adjacent to her, his eyes still ever fixed on the being before him. "Kal, right?"

He blinked. _'Hm, a sign of life. I'll consider that an improvement.'_

The brunette took out her notebook once more and sighed for good measure. Then started preparing herself for what was turning out to be a very long day.


End file.
